


Two steps forward

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a bee, a bathroom and Yang Seungho for Joon to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two steps forward

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that jumped into my head.

It is not Joon's fault that there is a bee in the bathroom. Not his fault that he is allergic and has traumatic memories of that one time when he'd been bitten at the tender age of twelve and had to be rushed to the hospital by his neighbour. So when confronted with the source of his terror, Joon screams and latches on the closest thing at hand, which turns out to be a guy, innocently walking in to the bathroom completely unaware of what is to come. He hangs on to the guy until the guy stumbles them out and Joon's life is not in immediate danger.

"Get off me!" The guy tells him.

"Joonie hyung!" Joon hears Sanghyun's voice and cautiously relaxes his grip on the unknown man. Sanghyun is peering at him with a worried face.

"Joonie hyung, are you okay?"

Joon nods and finally lets go of the man, who looks at him like Joon has lost his marbles.

"I'm so sorry." Sanghyun bows to the man. "Are you okay?"

"Is your friend alright in the head?" The man asks in a measured voice, rubbing at his neck where Joon had clung.

"He-uh-gets like that sometimes, Mr Yang. I'm really sorry." Sanghyun bows again and then steers Joon away.

"Hyung, what happened?" Sanghyun asks when they're a safe distance away from the bee infested bathroom.

"There was a bee," Joon tells him by way of explanation and Sanghyun knows what it means because Sanghyun understands, after all it had been Sanghyun's mom who had driven Joon to the hospital when he had been twelve.

"How did you know that guy?" Joon asks him, curious. He feels like he'd seen that face somewhere.

Sanghyun laughs. "Seriously, hyung! Do you ever pay attention to anything? That was Yang Seungho, one of the hottest actors at the moment. This is the post production party for his new drama. Hyung, he even gave a speech earlier!"

Joon blinks. "Oh."

 

-

 

The next time Joon bumps into Yang Seungho, it is at a club. He's making his way back to Sanghyun from the mercifully bee-free toilet when he spots the familiar face and freezes. Yang Seungho seems to recognise him too because he also stops.

"Made it out of the toilet on your own?" Seungho asks, smiling.

Joon blushes. "It was a life threatening situation before okay. I'm sorry if you minded so much."

Seungho tilts his head and looks at him. "Maybe you should buy me a drink, then I wouldn't mind so much."

Joon grins. "Sure."

 

-

 

"My first role was like that. I was just a stand in, didn't even have any lines," Seungho tells him, hands curled around a perspiring bottle of beer.

Joon nods. "That's terrible."

Seungho smiles. "Had to start somewhere though. And now my new drama is the best watched of the year so I guess it turned out okay."

"What is it about?" Joon asks curiously.

Seungho stares at him and then bursts into laughter. "I'm thinking you don't watch a lot of TV."

Joon shakes his head. "I watch cartoons sometimes but I don't really… sorry."

Seungho touches him on the arm. "That's okay. It's good actually," he says, smiling. "It's about a guy who likes a girl who is in love with someone else."

"Which character are you?" Joon asks, curiously.

"I'm the guy in love with the girl."

"Are you going to get her in the end?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Seungho tells him with a serious face.

Joon looks at him with wide eyes. Seungho starts laughing and then stops. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But I really can't tell you because the episodes haven't aired yet. I guess you'll have to watch to find out."

Joon relaxes. "Oh. Maybe I'll just ask you later then."

"Does this mean you want to be friends?" Seungho asks.

Joon nods. "I like you. You saved me from bees."

Seungho smiles. "Do you want to have dinner sometime?"

Joon bites his lip and thinks about it. "Is this a date?"

Seungho keeps his eyes on Joon’s face. "I would like it to be."

Joon's eyes widen. "Oh." Then he smiles. "Okay. But I can't tomorrow. Sanghyun and I are going for a movie. But I can do Tuesday."

"Sanghyun is your best friend?" Seungho asks carefully.

Joon looks over at where Sanghyun is immersed in some deep conversation with someone Joon doesn't know. He doesn't seem to have missed him yet.

"He's the best. I was going crazy at home so he's letting me stay with him for a while." Joon tells Seungho with a smile.

"I'm glad."

Joon blinks. "Because I was going crazy?"

"Because he brought you here and I got to meet you."

Joon grins. "You must be a really good actor, right? Because you say things like that and I believe you."

Seungho shakes his head and leans closer. "No. I said that because I meant it. I am really happy to have met you."

"Good. Then you can come pick me up, right? Because Sanghyun's going off somewhere on Tuesday so he won't be able to drop me off."

Seungho grins. "Sure. Give me the address."

Joon scrolls through his phone for Sanghyun's address and startles when a hand suddenly descends on his shoulder.

"Hey, hyung." Joon smiles up at Sanghyun.

"Look who I met. It's Seungho from that other day with the bee. Do you remember?"

Sanghyun looks over at Seungho and then back at Joon. "I remember. Do you want to go home now?"

Joon looks around at Seungho, who smiles at him. "Go. It's alright. But-" He plucks the phone from Joon's hands. "I'm leaving you my number so text me that address, okay?"

Joon nods enthusiastically. "I will."

 

-

 

"Hyung, are you sure you want to do this?" Sanghyun asks once they're in the car.

Joon looks up from fiddling with the music controls. "Do what?"

"Get involved with an actor."

Joon freezes. "He seems nice, Sanghyun. He was really friendly."

"Hyung, I think he wants to be more than friends with you."

Joon laughs. "You said he's an actor, why would he want anything more with me?"

Sanghyun laughs softly, sounding a little exasperated.

"Hyung. I'm not saying he's as shallow as just liking you for your looks but Joonie hyung, you know you're beautiful, right? In the club tonight, there was no one else that even came close to you."

Joon smiles, soft and sweet. "Why are you always so nice to me?"

Sanghyun's smile fades just a little. "Just be careful, okay hyung? I just don't want you to be splashed all over the tabloids. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Joon nods. "I'll be careful." He watches out the window as the streets fly by them. "I really like him, Sanghyun."

Sanghyun glances at him, hands tightening on the wheel and says nothing.

 

-

 

Turns out Seungho can't make it on Tuesday, the director of his new drama wants to shoot some back up scenes, which takes up all of Seungho's Monday and Tuesday. Joon is more than a little disappointed. And he's sadly falling asleep on Tuesday night when his phone pings with a new message.

**_Are you asleep?_ **

**_This is Seungho by the way._ **

Joon startles awake at the noise and glances blearily at the phone. He brightens up immediately when he realises who it is.

_No. Not sleeping. Just doing stuff._

_Did your drama finish?_

**_Filming just finished. I'm really sorry for missing our date today._ **

_It's okay. You had work to do._

**_Are you busy Thursday night?_ **

_No._

**_Go out to dinner with me?_ **

_Okay. You're coming over, right?_

**_I'll pick you up at 6?_ **

**_Joon?_ **

**_Joon, did you fall asleep?_ **

**_Goodnight, then._ **

 

-

 

Seungho is smiling when Joon finally makes it out of the house.

"Are you laughing at me?" Joon asks, slightly offended.

Seungho holds up his hands and shakes his head. "No. Just… I've never seen anyone actually stumble out of a house before."

Joon ducks his head. "I didn't want to make you wait any longer. That's why…" He mumbles.

Seungho steps closer. "I didn't mind waiting for you."

Joon looks up. "Seungho- I have to- I need to tell you why I left home before..."

Seungho takes another step closer and touches Joon lightly on the arm. "You don't have to. Joon, it's alright."

Joon shakes his head. "My boyfriend broke up with me. I thought he loved me but then his parents wanted him to get married and he just- and my parents were happy. They said now I could live a normal life, get married… be like everyone else." That was when he had realised that their love was conditional. He had to be normal, like the sons of their friends, and not be the source of gossip. He couldn't do that. He's never been a good liar.

"Hey, Joon." Seungho's voice is soft. "I know I haven't known you for very long but I already know you aren't like anyone else. And it's okay to be not like everyone else." Seungho touches Joon's face with gentle fingers.

Joon stares at Seungho with wide eyes filled with tears. "Why are you here? Why are you here for me?"

Seungho's cheeks turn slightly pink but he leans closer and kisses Joon's lightly on the lips. "I like you. I almost didn't come today because I don't understand why I couldn't stop thinking about you. But I would have regretted it more if I hadn’t come."

Joon stays his fingers from darting up and touching his lips. "But you- if someone- you're an actor, you have so much more to lose than me."

Seungho smiles. "Who's going to rescue you from bees if I'm not around?"

Joon shakes his head. "Seungho-"

"Things always work out for the best, I think that. I was always meant to meet you. I won’t throw away this chance. But if this is not what you want-"

Joon shakes his head immediately. “No! I like you. I do.” Joon threads his fingers with Seungho’s with a shy smile.

Seungho smiles at their linked hands and when Joon leans closer, Seungho cradles Joon's face with a hand and kisses him.

"I am very grateful to that bee," Seungho says afterwards, brushing Joon's hair back from his face.

Joon laughs. "I never thought I'd say this, but me too."

 

*

 


End file.
